


sweet, sugar

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, that's it this time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: “go on,” johnny says. jaemin blinks, then looks up at johnny. his mouth is so, so pink, open and waiting. “go ahead, princess- i know you want to.”





	sweet, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not i reeeaalllly didn't want to play out the johnny/dreamies thing anymore than i already had but here we are lol thanks to user [Demi_dings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_dings/pseuds/Demi_dings) for the prompt, i hope you like it!

jaemin’s mouth tastes _exactly_ like sugar. like spoonfuls of it, just pure, cloying sweetness. johnny doesn’t know how or why this is so, but he can’t get enough of it, sweeps his tongue over jaemin’s and sucks at his candy-pink lips hungrily.

jaemin kisses back with surprising skill, his tongue deft. his mouth is warm and wet and sweet and johnny thinks that if he doesn’t get it on his cock soon he might go crazy. he whispers such to jaemin between kisses, and the younger boy pulls back to look at him with wide, eager eyes, nodding quickly, his light pink hair bouncing.

and before either of them know it, jaemin is on his knees in front of johnny as the older man perches himself on the edge of the mattress. he’s absolutely drooling for it; johnny pushes a thumb between his lips and jaemin sucks it in without hesitation, cheeks hollowing. johnny presses the pad of the finger down hard on jaemin’s tongue, as deep as he can, into his throat just that little bit, and jaemin gags only slightly. oh, this is gonna be fun.

johnny pulls his finger out, watches as jaemin’s sinful mouth purses at the end, chasing, like he needs something there. he wipes jaemin’s own saliva on the boy’s bare collar then wraps the same hand around the back of jaemin’s neck to pull him flush against his crotch. jaemin makes a surprised sound somewhere between a yelp and a groan, but he adjusts easily, his hands coming up to unbutton johnny’s slacks. they’re shaking, a bit- johnny can tell he’s more excited than anything else.

johnny isn’t completely hard yet, but jaemin doesn’t have to work too much to get him there. his hands are soft around johnny’s cock, all long fingers that grip just right. he seems transfixed, staring at johnny’s length as he slides his hand up and down, licking his lips.

“go on,” johnny says, keeping his voice low. jaemin blinks, then looks up at johnny. his mouth is so, so pink, open and waiting. “go ahead, princess- i know you want to.”

it’s like that’s all jaemin was waiting to hear, because a moment later he has half of johnny’s cock in his warm, plush mouth, moaning around it, tongue stroking the underside. he pulls up to suck at the head then sinks back down even further and johnny fucking _knew_ he could take it deep. already, johnny is nearly shaking with satisfaction himself; jaemin’s mouth is even hotter like this and _god_ , that tongue.

“you’re doing so good, princess, keep going,” johnny encourages through slightly panting breaths. his hand slides further up into jaemin’s pink tresses, and his grip tightens, and now he’s guiding jaemin up and down his cock, getting faster, gently thrusting his hips every so often and jaemin is just _taking_ it, barely even gagging. a few tears inevitably run down his cheeks, but the hand that’s not wrapped around the base of johnny’s cock can be found palming at his own jean-clad hardness and he whines pitifully, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth and he’s clearly a slut for all of it.

he feels as good as he tastes.

and later, jaemin sucks johnny’s come off his fingers like it’s icing. his lips shine with it as he moans through an orgasm only moments after that, slumping against johnny’s leg and creaming himself in his jeans.

such a sweet boy.


End file.
